


Distant and distance

by Clockwork



Series: Charms and Charmed [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Moments, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post canon, Romance, Wizard's chess, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Queenie and Tina during Queenie's relationship with Original Percival. Just a bit of fun sisterly bonding.





	Distant and distance

Tina moved about the apartment with careful efficiency. Cleaning up bits of this and that, moving Queenie’s model form, putting away the clean tea towels that had been lying on the sideboard for days, making sure that while they lived in a tiny space it still had enough room for them to move. All the while her gaze is on her sister.

Queenie sitting at the table, her chin rested against the heel of her hands, curled fingers resting against her rouged mouth. The same position she had been in for nearly an hour, gaze fixed on nothing and seemingly unseeing if her reaction to Tina - or lack of one - was any indication.

Finally, done with busying herself, Tina came in and sat across from her sister. Still nothing from Queenie, so she raised her hand and waved it before her sister’s face. 

“Hello? Anyone in there?”

“Hmm? What?” Startling, shifting in her seat as Queenie brought her hands to rest in her lap. “Pardon?”

“Oh look. She leaves,” Tina teased with a sly smile. “I was beginning to worry if you’d been stupified.”

Waving one hand at her sister, Queenie rolled her eyes. “No, I’ve just been thinking about some things. Why? Did I say something?”

“No, nothing at all. Which is exactly why I was worried,” Tina said, still carrying on with the teasing. “Everything’s okay though?”

Shifting in her seat, trying to adjust herself with a tug of her skirt and a hand moving to twist a curl about her finger. “Yes. Of course. I mean, why wouldn’t it be?”

“I only ask because word was on the floor today that the Director of Magical Security was leaving the city for the next few weeks. Something about a trip somewhere? Salem, I believe?”

For a moment Queenie tried opening her eyes wide, trying to look a bit stunned and innocent at what she was being told. For about a second before rolling her eyes. “Sorry, Tina. So many have come to me today, telling me that to see how I reacted that reacting to it has become second nature.”

Tina sighed, leaning back a bit in her chair, relaxing now that her sister seemed a bit more normal. “They’re still trying to get you to admit to the relationship?”

“Oh are they! Every single days. Comments about his looks, about his suits, about his bum,” she said, a hint of a flush to her cheeks as she said it. Likely less from embarrassment and more about the beauty of said bum. “They don’t get there’s nothing that’s going to get me to rat out Percival and our personal life. None of their business, you know?”

“You’re right. None of their business. That said…” Because in Tina’s mind while it was no one else’s business, her sister was most certainly still _her_ business. “Are you okay? Is that why the thousand yard stare?”

“No. Course not,” she said, sitting up straight and looking downright indignant. “I mean, not at all. Sorta. Maybe a tiny bit,” she finally admitted. “I mean, it’s only a couple of weeks. Three at most.”

She looked away, staring at the wall before looking down at the table. Slowly her gaze slid back up to meet gaze with her sister. 

“He told me last night, before everyone else knew. That means something, right?”

Tina rose, coming over to stand behind her sister. Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around Queenie and hugged her tight. 

“It means a lot. It means he didn’t want you to be blindsided when everyone else knew.” Kissing Queenie’s temple, she gave her another hug. “Now, are you really okay?”

That she didn’t answer right away with a glib answer was telling, and also touching. “I think so. I’m just going to miss him, you know?”

“Course you are. Of course you’re missing him. But then he’ll be back, and you’ll be back to leaving me alone for some quiet evenings reading.”

Queenie startled, twisting in Tina’s arms to look at her more fully. “You don’t mind though, do you? Are you upset with me for staying with him some nights?”

Smoothing her sister’s curls, Tina shook her head. “I don’t mind at all. Even if I didn’t know this would happen one day, I’m glad you are happy. Besides, I like some alone time.”

Queenie kissed her sister’s cheek. “Thank you, Tina. I mean it. Thank you for understanding. And…”

“And…” She prompted.

“And until he comes back, will you help me with my game? I really want to beat the socks off him when he comes back.”

Tina grinned then, nodding. “Of course. “Why don’t you get dinner started, and I’ll set up the board. Okay?”

Queenie bound to her feet, hugging her sister tight. “Of course. I’m right on it. And Tina?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything. Thank you.”


End file.
